


Jean Builds A SnowMarco

by BehrWithMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehrWithMe/pseuds/BehrWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 104th class get together to have a snowball fight, walls are knocked down, snowmen are built, and Jean is a sappy loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Builds A SnowMarco

Soft white LED blinked in and out against dark bed room walls. The pile of blankets that was Jean Kirschtein, laid wedged into a corner of a king size bed, sheets ripped off in the middle of the night, while he thirsted for more layers.

Beneath the tangle of comforters and pillows, a long pale hand shot out to grab the blinking Samsung phone. Thin fingers curling around the rectangular shape that was his only current connection to the outside world.  
Jean would deny any implication of being anti-social you throw at him, until he was spitting insults about how everyone around him was shit and there was nothing wrong with him. Even if he wanted to spend 12 hours playing Dead Space 2, in his basement, without ever speaking to another person. It didn't bother him that he didn't have many friends from his perspective, friends are a bother and require too much work anyway, apparently.

The intense light was too much for Jeans eyes and he yelped before putting the phone down against mattress. Trying a second time, he squinted while attempting to read a flurry of texts. Something from Sasha about a snowball fight that would, according to the old message, happen in about two hours. Yet according to his clock, that was an hour and a half ago.

Jean kicked blankets and duvets off his body, accepting the shock of cold as a wake up call, and lurched up in bed. His two toned hair sticking up in every direction, a ruffle of his hand wouldn't even calm this mess. Opting for a shower, and rolling out of bed only to face plant when his legs wouldn't work came as the second wake up call. He hoped coffee would only be the third, but wasn't optimistic.

It only took Jean ten minutes to get through his shower and throw on enough clothing to stay warm for a few hours. He did however, steal his dads hand warmers. Shoving them into a new pair of navy blue gloves, that matched his plaid navy scarf. Checking his phone for the time, he thanked having short hair for allowing him the extra time do a coffee run. Which was along the way to the aforementioned park that Sasha had all caps screamed at him over text.

By the time Jean arrived however, the fight was in full swing, he could make out the heads and hats of his friends from Class 104. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Thomas had built a low barrier to hide behind. Armin pep talking battle strategies and making snowballs to supply to Mikasa, who of course had the best arm out of all of them. Her calculated cold expression only winning over to triumph when she happened to smack Annie dead in the forehead, their romantic relationship came with a lot of underlying competition. Mikasa only took a moment to fist pump, before high lobbing another over the offending teams trenches as a form of distraction.

Jean felt a little out of place due to carrying a large black coffee for himself and a white hot chocolate for Marco, whom he currently could not find in the carnage of the battle field. The signature red beanie, a gift from Jean, was nowhere in sight. Nearly discouraged and thinking Marco hadn't showed, until he found it far off to the right of battle, where it was currently rolling a very large snow ball.

Skirting around the edges of danger, Jean eventually arrived in time to see Marco in the beginning stages of assembling a snowman.

“This been going on long? Looks reeeeal intriguing,” he hummed holding out the white hot chocolate to a red faced Marco, obviously working hard. White frosty breaths hanging in the air between the two of them. Subsequently freezing their lungs with every breath in.

Without skipping a beat Marco reached up from starting another snowball, this one presumably the head of the snowman, to grab the hot chocolate. The hot cup melting the snow caught on Marcos mittens, and Jean was suddenly very thankful for the hand warmers he had taken only twenty minutes ago. Proving to be a good asset in the -17oC weather. It seemed already that it would start to snow again soon.

“Well, Mikasa, Armin and Eren… got here only second to Connie, Sasha and myself… and Sasha threw the first snowball and hit Armin… in the back of their precious head… which made Eren mad or course… can’t just hit someone’s datemate in the head right…” he spoke between sips of rejuvenating hot liquids, “and then both groups set to building snow forts or digging trenches... So I figured I would just build a snowman and wait for you. Wanna help?”

Jean scoffed looking at the pile of lackluster materials Marco had collected, “You don’t even have any stones for the face yet.” Jean watched as Marcos eyes got abnormally big and round, almost begging for help, “Fine, fine. You roll, I’ll dig for rocks.”

A little hiss of “yesss” from Marco before he was off to the races pushing his new head along in the sticky snow.

Jean lifted the body onto the legs, sparing Marcos poor worn mitts, and ran into the direction of some trees to look for the rocks they fill flower beds with. The hand warmers quickly melting snow around him in his search, making finding the perfect stones easy. Big round brown ones. And tiny flecks of shale.

Marco was back at the snowman reinforcing the spaces between the splices of body so that it wouldn't come crashing down on them when he lifted the head. Jean jogged back to the snowman and picked up his coffee from the snow. Still hot enough to drink thankfully.

The noise of battle raged on behind them, but Marco and Jean paid no mind until the sound of Bertolt's war cry echoed across the park. He seemed to be charging at the newly reinforced wall that Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Thomas were hiding behind.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO AIM FOR BERTOLT!” Armin screamed, dashing out from behind the no longer safe barrier.

“I DIDN'T, I MEANT TO HIT REINER,” Eren yelled back, quickly following behind his datemate.

“We all know your aim sucks, Eren,” Mikasa deadpanned as she gracefully galloped after them only seconds before Bertolt slammed through their wall. She caught Annie’s eye only moments before and they both managed to stick their tongues out at the same time.

Poor Thomas was caught in the cross fire and left half buried in the snow. The two of them staring at each other, Thomas stuck beneath Bertolt, until he was sheepishly apologizing, beads of sweat already on his brow, and removing himself, only to bound back towards Annie and Reiner.

“We should hurry up here and get to the action, I want to throw a snowball at Erens face.” Jean spoke as he pulled the rocks from his pockets, placing two big brown eyes, a goofy smile, and a splatter of freckles on the snowmarcos face.

“Yeah, we can do that, you almost done with the fa- oh god what did you do Jean.”

“It’s a snowmarco, cute huh?”

“I don’t want to be a snowman, I’m cold enough as it is.” Marco put the crooked tree branches in the body, neither wanted to stay however, and drooped over soon after.

“I think it’s a little pale for you though, doesn't suit your dark complexion to be so stark white… maybe I should put some of my coffee on it…”

“Don’t do that, that's a stupid idea, and hand me the rest of your coffee instead of wasting it, I drank my hot chocolate already.”

“I guess you haaave been doing most of the snow pushing. Here.”

Marco gulped down the coffee and was momentarily distracted while Jean pulled off his mitts, his hands weren't cold at all, and figured Marco could use the extra body heat.  
Jean slipped his hands up the back of Marcos jacket, pleased to feel a shudder pass through Marco. “Hhhhhuuuuuuh,” Marco moaned out in response to the warm.

“Do you want my hand warmers?” Jean asked pressing himself up against Marco, who leaned back in a pleasing response. Their bodies remembered each other easily.

“Could I?” he breathed out the words.

“I want something in return…” Jean continued rubbing his hands all over Marcos soft back.

“Anything.”

“Be a good boyfriend and kiss me, you didn't even greet me with one when I got here with treats.”

  
“With pleasure. But first I want the hand warmers.” Marco stuck his hands out behind himself to receive more warmth, and was quickly gratified, shoving them into his own gloves. “And your kiss if you’ll ever remove your hands from my shirt.”

“Mmmm nah we could stay like this.”

“But how ever will we join the battle.”

“Okay, okay, but two for good luck.” He slipped his hands away and allowed Marco to turn around in the small space between himself and the snowmarco. Unfortunately half of snowmarco received a fatal blow to the face courtesy of real Marcos elbow.

“Deal,” Marco murmured against Jeans lips, one part cold and one part dry. The wet snow that was melting on the warm mittens now pressed against Jeans jawline as his face was pulled upward.


End file.
